Disney Channel Steamy Slash Collection
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A new project that features one-shots generated from various Disney shows and all the slash you can hope for!


** A random idea popped into my head again, so I decided to put e-pen to e-paper!**

** In terms of ideas, it's sort of like my other piece "Justin Russo and the Crossover Machine," but without one character dominating it, so this reads as a collection of one shots.**

** So what better way to begin this collection than with the Duncan brothers! Hopefully you will all enjoy this, because I actually like the way it came out even though it's a little different than the usual for me.**

** Be sure to drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

PJ's heart was starting to pick up speed as he sunk into the easy-chair in his apartment. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had last jerked off, but it felt like two years. His balls were arching, ready to be emptied of the cum that had built up inside them. Still, Emmett wouldn't be back for a couple hours, and PJ intended to take things nice and slow.

He kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his socks, clenching and relaxing his toes. His legs were long enough to reach the carpet underneath their table, and PJ couldn't help but giggle when his bare soles touched the carpet. That ticklish sensation never got old. Sometimes PJ walked barefoot across the apartment just to get that small little tickle.

Taking hold of the hem of his purple shirt, PJ gently eased the thin fabric until it rested underneath his armpits. His head fell back when he started rubbing his chest with his hands. Slowly, savoring the touch of his own warm fingers as they rubbed his bare skin. PJ had always been pretty skinny, but that he certainly wasn't pencil thin. His muscles tensed under his touch, and he couldn't help but get a little thrill when he felt his abs tighten. Sit-ups and crunches while watching TV weren't the most effective way to building a better body, but the daily exercise gave him an ab workout that was beginning to show signs of progress.

A sigh left his mouth when a finger strayed across his nipple. The touch lingered, and grew firmer until he was kneading his right nipple between his thumb and index finger. Nipple play was a surefire way to get PJ's balls aching and his cock throbbing. One time, he made himself come just form twisting his nipples. It had left both buds a brilliant shade of red and made them so hypersensitive that he couldn't wear a shirt for the rest of the day to prevent unwanted friction, but the orgasm was so mind-blowing that PJ believed it had been more than worth it.

Both of PJ's hands began their assault on his nipples, tweaking them before gently rubbing against them, the constant change in pressure making his legs shake. Once they became a little too sensitive, PJ slipped his shirt off and ran his hands into his armpits. He was just a little sweaty, but the craving to touch every inch of his body was too strong for him to care. Truthfully, that light smell kind of turned him on. He let his hand slide from his armpit to his mouth, and he sucked on his fingers, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the pure erotic sensation of it all.

With half-lidded eyes, PJ tip-toed to the side of Emmett's bed and picked up a pair of boxers, before taking his seat back in the maroon easy-chair. When he pressed the dirty underwear to his nose, he instinctively groped his crotch with his left hand.

PJ wasn't quite sure what had changed, but in the past month, images of Emmett began creeping into his jerk-off sessions. Maybe it was that he had become accustomed to seeing Emmett's naked body. Three weeks ago, the hinges on their bathroom door broke after an intense game of "Dorito Hunt," and the landlord had taken forever to call a repairman to take care of the damages, which worked out pretty well because neither PJ nor Emmett had the kind of money to get their door fixed in the first place. So after the initial awkwardness of the post-shower nudity, or walking in on one another during a bath, they had gotten comfortable with their newfound freedom. And after their parents coughed up the money to get their door fixed, they continued to leave the bathroom door open, except for the times when it was really better to just keep it closed.

It wasn't like PJ was secretly harboring deep romantic longing for his best friend. But after the fantasies became more frequent, PJ knew he had to take the opportunity that had presented itself. He was alone, and Emmett's underwear was his to use.

Running his hand along his dick confined by his jeans, PJ rolled his hips forward into his touch while he took a deep whiff of Emmett's boxers. The smell was strong, but not at all unpleasant. It smelled like Emmett, which, combined with the thought that he was sniffing a thin layer of fabric that had stuck to Emmett's dick and balls all day, had PJ unzipping his pants and shoving them down just enough for his own hard dick to spring forward and hit his stomach.

When his fingers wrapped around his dick, PJ fought the urge to thrust into his hand and jack off until he shot his load. Determined to maintain his pace, he slowly jerked his dick, his cockhead tingling on each upstroke. His eyes closed, PJ rubbed the tip of his dick with his thumb, causing a dollop of pre-cum to surge from his dick, which made the rubbing sensation of his mushroom shaped head even more thrilling. He wanted to come so bad.

PJ squeezed his dick to stop himself from coming, when he heard the door open. His heart was beating so quickly, PJ vaguely wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. It certainly would have been better than the humiliation he was facing right now.

He could only imagine what Emmett would say. There weren't really words for when you caught your best friend jacking off to your dirty boxers. PJ braced himself for the worst, but when he opened his eyes, his heart just about erupted. It wasn't Emmett. It was Gabe.

Instantly, PJ was filled with an entirely different fear. His brother had a full deck of cards of pranks, sarcastic remarks, and looks, which could cut a lot harder than anything Emmett could throw at him.

But there was something entirely unfamiliar in Gabe's eyes, something that eased PJ's fear a little. His face grew hotter when Gabe re-adjusted himself in his jeans.

"Dude, you don't do that in the bathroom or something?"

PJ shrugged. "Perks of having the apartment to myself. Like you don't do the same thing when everyone's out of the house."

Gabe looked down. PJ noticed his brother's cheeks were reddening slightly. He figured playing it cool was the best option. Embarrassing Gabe was just a small bonus.

"Kinda hard to…you know." Gabe made a rapid back and forth motion with his hand. "House is always full."

"You don't have to tell me."

The Duncan house was never really good for privacy, and PJ vividly remembered waking up in the middle of the night, desperate to come, and with such aching blue balls that he could barely move. Jacking off in the bathroom at one in the morning was pretty much the only way to guarantee privacy. And if there wasn't a baby crying through all hours of the night to ruin the mood, it was more than worth it.

"Would you mind?"

PJ wasn't sure what Gabe was asking until he noticed his brother re-adjusting the crotch of his jeans again. He should have been looking away, saying that it was wrong, but PJ nodded. If Gabe was comfortable jacking off with him, he wasn't going to refuse. Maybe not the most conventional brother bonding ritual, but PJ was horny and Gabe was horny. They might as well have been horny together.

Gabe struggled to pull off his shoes, before realizing that they were still tied. PJ watched his brother try to fight the smile on his face as he quickly undid the laces. Was Gabe really this excited or this desperate to come?

After a moment of hesitation about whether or not to keep his socks on, Gabe slipped them off, and unceremoniously tugged his jeans and underwear down in one swoop. PJ's eyes widened when he saw Gabe's dick, four inches rock-hard and the head already wet with pre-cum. PJ's own dick throbbed in response, having quickly recovered from having gone soft just a few seconds ago. After failing to undo a couple buttons, Gabe pulled his shirt over his head.

The excitement seemed to momentarily pause. Gabe must have realized he was really standing naked in PJ's apartment, and PJ was looking at him. Not just looking. Staring. Watching. He was barely blinking, taking in the sight of his brother's naked body. He didn't mean to perv out on Gabe, but he hadn't seen his brother naked since they were little kids and a house full of kids meant the two of them had to double up during showers. It was also the easiest way to make sure Gabe actually showered.

Baseball had been good to Gabe, who was starting to develop a bit of muscle, particularly in his arms and legs. And he was completely hairless, similar to but unlike his own body, which had light wisps of blond hair that were just slightly visible.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but Gabe's erection hadn't waned in the least. "Better sit down before that thing explodes," PJ said with a smile.

That was all the encouragement Gabe needed, before the same excited grin returned to his face and took his seat in the dark green easy-chair beside his brother. The table in front of the two chairs wasn't even big enough for PJ to put both of his feet up, so when he put one foot on the table, Gabe put his own foot above PJ's. Considering their age difference, PJ was surprised that Gabe's foot was just a little smaller than his own. Gabe curled his toes, and pressed his foot against PJ's, who pushed back. This was so weird, but PJ was glad things weren't as awkward as they probably should have been.

Once Gabe took hold of his dick and began stroking, PJ did the same. He had never watched another guy jerk off before, and didn't watch porn so PJ couldn't help but watch Gabe's technique, noticing the differences from his own. Gabe's left hand was permanently settled between his legs, squeezing and twisting his balls, sometimes so hard that he shivered all over and his toes curled in response. PJ ignored the own pulse his dick got from watching that.

He grabbed his dick, and every muscle in his body tightened when he saw Gabe lick his right hand before he resumed stroking himself.

Gabe turned to PJ. "It feels better when it's wet."

That made sense. There was no way Gabe could get his hands on any lube, so spit was really his only option.

"I have some lube if you wanna try it. It's a lot more slippery than spit, and feels a lot better."

"Really? Thanks, dude."

Gabe smiled at PJ like he had offered him the last French fry. His brother's excitement was infectious. He fished his lube from under his bed and squirted a good amount of the clear fluid into his brother's hand.

"It's sticky," Gabe said. When he wrapped his wet hand around his dick, every muscle in Gabe's body tightened, and a high-pitched whimper escaped his mouth. If he wasn't so incredibly turned on by the new sensation at his dick, he would have been embarrassed.

PJ remembered the feeling. There was nothing like the first time jerking off with lube. He felt a rush of pride as he watched Gabe thrust into his own hand, the wet slosh of the lube filling the room. PJ shivered at the thought of that clear lube, sticky and wet, dripping down Gabe's hand and dick, down to his balls, down between his legs, into the crevice of his ass. PJ filled his own right hand with lube and began stroking himself wildly, while tweaking his left nipple with his free hand.

They didn't talk, both of them clearly too worked up to do focus on anything more than their impending orgasms.

Gabe was just a few seconds away from orgasm, and his self-control was practically non-existent. PJ felt the tips of his ears redden when he felt Gabe's foot sliding up and down his leg. He knew it was unconscious, but the simple action reminded him that he and Gabe were doing this together. It was a whole new level of intimacy that neither one of them had never even realized was there. PJ liked feeling this close to his brother.

"PJ, I-I'm coming!"

PJ halted his own movements to watch Gabe come, globs of cum jetting across his chest. His younger brother's stomach tensed repeatedly. Though his abs were still mostly undefined, PJ could see the muscles working rapidly as cum shot over them.

His own orgasm was even more explosive, the first thick spurt of cum hitting him right in the face. The second and third shots hit him in the neck and upper chest, while the remaining blasts covered his stomach. He had never come so hard before, and by the time his orgasm had subsided, his dick was pulsating and he settled back against his easy-chair, panting for breath.

Gabe was just as exhausted, and when PJ turned his head to look at his younger brother, he saw Gabe smiling blissfully at him. The post-orgasmic haze had clearly set in.

"Dude, that was amazing. Would you mind if I kept that sticky stuff?"

He smiled when he felt Gabe's foot rubbing against his leg again. This time, it was of Gabe's own will.

"All yours."

* * *

**Hopefully this left you all satisfied and/or wanting more. Who will be the next pairing in this story? You'll have to be on the lookout to find out.**

**Though I have to admit I wouldn't be too opposed to picking up where this chapter left off…**


End file.
